pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Camargo Ballet School
Camargo Ballet School is the school in On Pointe! Pretty Cure!. It is the school that Akane Akagi, Haruki Aizawa, Yukari Murasaki, and Sakura Momoi attend. In episode 6, Irina also becomes a student there, and Odile von Rothbart is enrolled there following summer break. Amaterasu Aizawa is the headmistress of the school. Description Layout For a ballet school, Camargo Ballet School, an all-girls boarding school, is fairly big. The exterior of the school looks fairly ornate, with pink walls, blue roofs, and big windows. There are five main buildings: the general education building, which includes mainly classrooms and offices; the dorm building, mainly consisting of rooms for the students; Aizawa Manor, the home of the headmistress and her family; the great hall, which includes a ballroom and plays host to numerous events; and the Camargo Opera House, which includes dance studios and auditoria. The campus itself is fairly large. Aizawa Manor is generally only accessible by the Aizawa family and its staff, with a conspicuous-looking patch of metal near the Camargo Opera House that is actually a ramp leading into an underground tunnel which surfaces within an open field, surrounded on all sides by the general education building and with only one other way in or out, which only the headmistress can go through; the road leads up to Aizawa Manor, in the center of the field. Activities Camargo being a ballet school, ballet is a mandatory class for all students every year. Every year, the school plays host to a dance competition attended by many students. There is also a trio of end-of-term recitals which take place at the end of the spring, fall, and winter terms. Most are pre-existing full-length productions, though there are revues and original productions from time to time. There are also other yearly performances, such as the Christmas competition, where each group consisting of students from various classes competes to put on the best show, usually revolving around the Christmas season or fairy tales, and the annual Don Quixote production, another cross-class event which takes place around the start of October. Additionally, there's a sports festival which takes place in mid-May, a Spring Ball which takes place at the end of May, a family day event which takes place in early June, a cultural festival which takes place in early November, and the occasional hosting of the semi-annual CamaroCon. Due to its unique climate-controlled indoor swimming pool, Camargo is one of few schools to host year-round swim classes, in which both regular and synchronized swimming is taught. Uniforms Winter Uniforms In the winter, the uniform is a dark red blazer, a dark red waistcoat, a white dress shirt, a gold tie or neck ribbon, a blue and white checkered skirt, white stockings, and black Mary Janes. Stocking variations are the only variations to be explicitly mentioned in the handbook, and they can also come in black; usually knee-length, they're also available in different lengths; full tights and thigh-high stockings in particular are popular among the more blue-blooded students. The skirt can also vary in length, and some students have been known to wear differently-colored neckwear. Different footwear, while not mentioned in the handbook, is also acceptable except as noted (Haruki in particular wears boys' dress shoes with his uniform even after he becomes an Academy Princess). In extreme cold, black tights, at least 210 denier in thickness, are mandatory, and boots and longer skirts are recommended, as are earmuffs, a scarf, and gloves going just a few inches past wrist-length for when the students have to be outside at any time. Overcoats are generally provided by the school, and students may wear multiple shirts underneath their uniform if they so choose. Summer Uniforms In the summer, the blazer is dropped, the dress shirt's sleeves are shortened, and the waistcoat becomes optional. Most students wear shorter socks at this time of the year; tights are still an option. Dance Uniform For dance class, each student wears a black short-sleeved leotard, a white dance skirt, pink tights, and pink ballet slippers. Dance skirts may be worn in different colors. Camisole leotards are often preferred in the summer, and in extreme cold, it is considered acceptable for students to wear their jackets over their leotards. Swim Uniform Camargo offers a choice between two swim uniforms: an old-fashioned blue camisole one-piece competition swimsuit with white lining at the top, and a more modern and conservative two-piece tank swimsuit. With the competition swimsuit, an elegant knee-length blue skirt is optional, and the tank swimsuit comes in two configurations: one with cyan lining on the sleeves and neckline and fairly short shorts, and one with pink lining on the sleeves and neckline and knee-length shorts. Both swim uniforms bear the wearer's name in black on a white rectangular placard on the front. Academy Princesses The title of Academy Princess is bestowed upon those who, while students at the school, perform meritorious and exceptionally noble actions in the name of the school's prosperity and/or security. Those so honored adopt a custom title of nobility, typically containing three words and always including the word "Princess" or another similarly regal or aristocratic title in the middle and the honoree's surname at the end. The full title, often used in writing, includes the honoree's full name and is prefaced with "Her Royal Highness" ("His Royal Highness" when referring to Haruki, whose full title as Academy Princess is "His Royal Highness, Flower Princess Haruki Aizawa"). In addition, they wear fancier school and dance uniforms, which are often customized, the latter especially in reference to their respective titles. As of the second season, there have been 57 students, including the Cures, who have had this honor bestowed upon them in the school's 74-year history.